Patience isnt always a virtue
by deeda
Summary: Writing after a very very long time so its not very good and i dont know if i should continue


**Patience isn't always a virtue**

Disclaimer- I don't own CM or any of its characters

David Rossi was not a man who got annoyed very often. Like any other hot blooded Italian man he went straight to angry. Annoyance was a wasted emotion that he didn't feel very often so Rossi didn't know how to deal with it. Which is why he was currently contemplating doing something which his rational mind knew was wrong. He shouldn't get her involved because she had left. She was free from the insanity and the pits of despair that was currently the BAU of the FBI but he honestly felt that he had no other choice. So David Rossi waited patiently for the Pentagon operator connected him to the one and only Jennifer Jareau.

"Rossi is everything ok?" the frantic voice on the other end demanded as soon as the phone was answered.

"Hi JJ! Yeah sure everything is fine.. great actually.. just great you know" he trailed off

If JJ wasn't worried before she sure was now. Rossi didn't ramble and he certainly didn't just call when there wasn't some major issue so she just decided to cut to the chase and grab the bull why the proverbial horns. "Cut the crap Rossi what's going on? I know you didn't just call me to say hi!"

"Actually JJ there was this one thing that I kind of needed your help with…"

"What's her name?"

"Huh? Her? What are you talking about JJ?"

"You know the woman that you want me to talk to because you have done something stupid.."

"Funny JJ! I had forgotten how funny you were NOT! But this isn't about a woman actually its about a man.."

"oh wow Rossi batting for the home team now are we? I have only been gone a few months but I didn't think that the BAU had changed THAT much… but I guess never knows huh?"

"WHAT? NO! there is batting going on here! Is that all people think about when they see me? Some crazed sex machine? You know what don't answer that! Anyway getting back on topic here… I need your help in getting a very very dear friend of mine… umm how do I say it… laid!

"WHAT? ROSSI! Who do you think I am? Forget it now YOU don't answer that! Why the hell would you think that "I" would like help you or ANYONE in ANYTHING like that? HAVE U LOST YOUR MIND ROSSI?

"JJ… Wait hear me out.. come on JJ you know I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then HOW exactly did you mean it? Huh Rossi? You said that you want my HELP in getting your friend "LAID"! how can that be interpreted in any other way?"

Actually Jen if you give me a minute to explain then you will see what im trying to say.. the friend that im talking about is someone who, like you, has also lost their partner, but unlike you they have been unable to bounce back from it. He is losing himself to drink and under mounds of work! The man is dying JJ and I think that a good roll in the sack is EXACTLY what he needs to bounce back (so to speak)!"

"My God Rossi! Do you honestly think that sex is a solution to EVERYTHING?

"Oh but isn't it Jen" JJ could practically hear the smirk and see the glint in his eyes through the phone

"Argh Rossi! It most certainly ISNT!" Now as far as your friend is concerned I think that he needs to talk to someone.. maybe a professional?"

"He will NEVER agree to that! I just want him to talk to someone who understands and is willing to show that life is still worth living!"

"I don't know Rossi! Why do you think that he would talk to me? I mean im sure that he has other friends that he can talk to"

"Just trust me on this I can read people and I think that he will talk to you…"

"I don't know Rossi…"

"JJ its just drinks.. im not telling you to sleep with him although if you feel the "urge" please go right on ahead…"

"ROSSI! NO! im not coming!"

"im joking Jen you know that! Please! Tomorrow eve at 7 at the little bar on 7th street. You know the one.."

"Yeah I know it.. But Rossi if I don't show up by 715 then im not coming.."

"I'll see you tom! Bye Jen! And Thanks!"

"I haven't said that im coming.. Rossi.. Rossi?" But he had hung up!


End file.
